Miles Potter
by JLF2002
Summary: Harry's son Miles starts on his first year at Hogwarts with his friends Aimee and Joe...Please review
1. Default Chapter

Miles Potter  
  
Authors note: This is when Harry is full grown and has a kid named Miles who goes to Hogwarts. This is my second H/P fic so help me here. My fist one was really bad. Please review Thanx.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Hogwarts  
  
"Bye mum bye dad," said Miles Potter as he waved goodbye to his parents Harry and Cho Potter from the door of the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Have fun!" said his dad. "Don't get into trouble!"  
  
"I'll send you a package by owl when you arrive," said him mother. Miles was going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a first year and was very excited about going there. It was said to be one of the best schools for a young wizard to go to. As he walked down the hall of the great steam engine he looked for his friends. Joe Weasly and Aimee Krum were his best friends. They were the kids of Ron and Hermione. Friends of his dad's when he was a kid. He found them in a compartment about in the middle of the train eating chocolate frogs and Berty Botts every flavored beans.  
  
"Hey Miles," said Aimee brightly as she popped a jellybean in her mouth.  
  
"Hi," Miles said.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Joe.  
  
"Oh I was saying goodbye to me mum and dad." He answered.  
  
"My mum said that I should finish Hogwarts a history so will u to please be quiet?" asked Aimee.  
  
"You know Aimee, your not at home anymore and you can have some fun without being told off." Said Joe.  
  
"Oh I know but I am sort of interested." Said Aimee and sighed as she put the book down.  
  
"Trust me Aimee my dad said that your mum was just like that. Don't you want to be different?" asked Miles.  
  
"Well no but still it would be nice-" she was cut off because I pale little boy that was not taller the 4'4" opened the door. Behind him stood to other boys much taller that him. About 5' 5" they were.  
  
"Which one of you is Miles Potter?" he sneered.  
  
"And your name is……?" asked Aimee.  
  
"You mean you haven't heard?" said the boy very arrogantly. "Seems not so for your information my name is Viper Malfoy."  
  
"So you're the one me dad said to watch out for." Said Joe walking up to meet the puny little rodent. "Your Draco Malfoy's little kid aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I am as a matter of fact." Answered Malfoy.  
  
"Well the then what the hell do you want with my best friend here then?"  
  
"We have come just to let you know of our presence so you better watch out. My father has warned your father if any notices come to him about you messing with me he'll… he'll-"  
  
"Save it," said Aimee. "I've heard enough. Will you to take your little sheep back to his little house?"  
  
"Yea Krum," said the boy to the right of him.  
  
"Still you better watch out!" said Malfoy and stalked out of the compartment.  
  
"What was his problem?" said Joe annoyed.  
  
"I don't want to know," said Aimee "But look were almost at Hogwarts!" The were actually reaching Hogwarts. I the distance they could see the monstrous castle with its many turrets and passageways. Miles inside was so excited he could jump 80 feet in the air if he could. He was only a first year so he didn't have that much to look forward to but it was still really exciting. As they neared the castle they put on their robes and got ready to get off the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"I'm so excited!" Joe with gleefulness.  
  
"Me too! But I'm nervous about what house I'll be in," worried Miles.  
  
"You two are so weird you know that? Jeez!" said Aimee.  
  
Then over a speaker they heard "Everybody out and welcome to Hogwarts!" Miles was nervous now. What house was hoe going to be in? He really wanted to be in Gryffindor but Huffelpuff wouldn't be bad, but he really did not want to be in Slytherin. When he got off the great steam engine he saw some one his father had told him about. He was very old but he was as fit as a wrestler. His name he already knew, Hagrid. He was part giant and he could tell because of his height and appearance, but underneath he look kind. The was shouting over all the students, "First years over hear first years." He Joe and Aimee walked over to him.  
  
"We are first years. Where should we go?" asked Miles.  
  
"Hold on just wait here with me I know the way," said Hagrid. When all the first years were rounded up they set off down a path to a lake. By the lake were some boats. They all piled into one of them and Hagrid rowed them across the lake to the other side.  
  
"Just follow me and will be in Hogwarts in no time." Hagrid said. They all followed him from the boat into the front entryway. Aimee gasped when she came in.  
  
"It's beautiful," she whispered in awe.  
  
"Come along now first years in here, in here." They all followed him again into the Great Hall where a ton of students were at 4 different tables. Miles saw Slytherin, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. In-between the four tables there was a larger table where Miles knew the teachers sat. With them Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster. Suddenly Dumbledore asked for silence.  
  
"Today he said our fist years will be sorted by the sorting hat and I hope you all welcome your new Housemates warmly." They all stood in a line waiting to be sorted by the sorting hat. It sang it's little song and then Dumbledore called, "Arrich, Nadia!" And the little blonde blue-eyed girl came up and but on the sorting hat. There was silence and the hat shouted, "HUFFELPUFF!" All of the Hufflepuffs cheered and clapped for their new- comer.  
  
"Rickard, Danielle!" Dumbledore shouted. The tall girl with brown hair walked up to the sorting hat and put it on. "RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat as soon as it touched her head. The Ravenclaws applauded loudly for her then quieted.  
  
"Potter, Miles!" Dumbledore shouted. Everyone started whispering, "Harry Potter's son!" "No way!" Miles was used to this but he walked up to the sorting hat and put it on. "Slytherin yes indeed."  
  
"No," said Miles in his mind Gryffindor "I want to be like my father. Please."  
  
"Then it will be… GYFFINDOR!" screamed the hat as Miles took it off and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to a kid about his age.  
  
"Hi I'm Jordan." The boy said.  
  
"I'm Miles."  
  
Aimee and Joe were both in Gryffindor so they sat next to each other. Viper Malfoy was in Slytherin. So were his body guards.  
  
"I'm not surprised," said Aimee scornfully. "That, that little piece of lint is in Slytherin."  
  
"I could tell." Said Joe. After everyone was sorted by the sorting hat it was taken away. Next the teachers introduced themselves. There was Professor Gateway for Charms. Jenkins for Transfiguration. Starp for Herbology and Snape for Potions. After they had introduced them he said, "LET THE FEAST BEGIN!!" In front of them right before there eyes there was chicken, roast beef, rolls, salad, gravy, rice, soup, everything they could dream of. They all piled there plates with food and began to eat.  
  
By the time they had finished desert they were exhausted. Professor Jenkins led them to the Gryffindor house. They followed her up 2 fights of stairs and up into a long corridor till the reached a portrait of a man in a navy suit. Truth said Jenkins and the man swung open to show a tunnel in which down the tunnel showed the Gryffindor common room. They all crawled in and she said, "Boys to the right Girls to the left now get some sleep classes start tomorrow morning." Miles and Joe said goodnight to Aimee and dropped into nice warm sheet and blankets and let sleep take power over them.  
  
A/N: I'll keep posting more chapters as I go along so please keep reading when I have the next one up. By the end of this week. (Hopefully) AND PEOPLE REVIEW!! PLEASE??!!! 


	2. First Day of Classes

Miles Potter  
  
  
  
Chapter: 2 The First Day of Classes  
  
  
  
Miles woke up early that morning for he was anxious to start his fist day of classes. He peaked at his schedule. Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. Quidditch with the Slytherins he groaned. Charms with the Ravenclaws, and double Potions with the Slytherins again. What a schedule and only on the first day of classes. He quickly dressed in his robes and went down to the owlry to his parents.  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
I'm am doing fine. It's only the first day and were loaded with a busy schedule! I hope you and Spunky are doing swell.  
  
Gotta run to breakfast,  
  
Miles  
  
He left the owlry quickly and went down to the Great Hall to meet Aimee and Joe. AS soon as everyone was there the house elves brought out the food. They hadn't done this for the first meal because they were on break still. They serves pancakes, and waffles. Bagels and cream cheese, and juice and milk. They had their fist lesson at 9:00 so they hurried though breakfast.  
  
"I can't believe we have double potions with the Slytherins!" said Aimee as she studied her schedule.  
  
"I know we'll have to put up with that rat Viper Malfoy." Said Joe.  
  
"At least we have our first class with the Hufflepuffs that won't be that bad." Said Miles.  
  
"Oh my gosh I forgot my parchment and quills!" said Aimee nervously.  
  
"Oh let's all start crying," said Joe in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Shut up Joe!" Said Aimee as she hurried out. "See you two at class." As soon as she left they realized they should be on their way to Transfiguration. They got up and clap their hands twice for the house elves to come and clear their plates and ran out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Later in Transfiguration they were all trying to make a pin turn into a pincushion. The closest Miles got was a piece of prickly cotton. Aimee's was worse. She was trying so hard but all she ever got was a thick squishy long thing. Professor Jenkins was constantly trying to get Jordan to aim his wand at the pin instead of the table. The class felt like it lasted forever to Miles and when they finally got out he was running to the next class. He loved Quidditch. He would always play with all the kids in the neighborhood. But this was different. He wanted to make the Quidditch team but he was nervous. They had to do this with the Slytherins. Viper would probably make fun of him but at least he had Aimee. She had the best comebacks.  
  
AS they trudged out onto the Quidditch pitch hey saw that the Slytherins were already there making a big deal that they were late. Joe ran over a picked up a Racing Comet broomstick. They were the newest brooms of the year. Harry and Aimee had one too. They were blue with white and black stars all over it.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" said a Slytherin girl named Melinda Connaly.  
  
"We were held back by Professor Jenkins," said a fourth year named Alex Moore.  
  
"Quiet everyone we have no time for this!" said the Quidditch captain. "My name is Pofferson Dessant. I will be teaching you all how to fly and the rules of the wizarding sport Quidditch."  
  
"This could go on!" whispered Aimee to Miles.  
  
"I know!" Miles whispered back.  
  
"Potter, Krum? Are you talking."  
  
"No," they both chorused.  
  
"I hope not because your graded on participation."  
  
Professor Dessant had to explain Quidditch to all the first years because he thought we didn't even know what it was. So we did that for 15 more minuets. Finally, they got they got to use their brooms. He wanted thew all to go up to the top of the tree's for the experienced ones and then circle down slowly. By the time the beginners had gone too they were all so bored they were actually looking forward to lunch.  
  
* * *  
  
"Thank god that was over!" said Aimee. "I practically died."  
  
"Oh I know!" said I girl named Harp Wood. "I couldn't believe how long we had to wait!"  
  
"I even knew all of the rules of Quidditch!" said Jordan.  
  
"You guys we better eat fast because we have Charms with the Ravenclaws next," said Aimee.  
  
"Yeah we better," said Joe. They both ate their lunch of fried chicken, rice, and gravy. For desert they had apple pie and drank mugs of butterbeer. They had to run all the way to Charms because they were late waiting for Aimee to finish her butterbeer. (Aimee is the slowest drinker you've ever seen!) They go to Charms just as the rest of the class started walking in.  
  
Professor Gateway was a little fellow with rosy cheeks and was always jumping up and down with excitement. He would introduce himself and then go back to jumping merrily.  
  
"Take out your books and let's going!" said Gateway happily. They all took out their books. Now I would…" Miles felt like he would die. Gateway was the kind of teacher that never kept your attention. He would start and get boring and then even more boring. They didn't even get to use their wands! Miles was so bored he was looking forward to Potions. But then when he thought about Malfoy he wasn't quite. They finally left Gateway's tiny classroom and headed for Potions.  
  
  
  
Professor Starp was a nice fellow who was always looking for kids that were being proper to give them more house points. In the first 15 minuets Gryffindor had gotten 50 points! He told them to make a Sleeping Potion. They had to measure the ingredients into their cauldrons, and form there but it into a bottle. Miles had a great time in Potions for Malfoy didn't bother him at all, nor Aimee or Joe. They all poured the contents into the bottle that Starp had given them and placed it on their desks. Starp said they did such an excellent job that he would give each house 20 points.  
  
When Potions ended they were all disappointed for They had all had fun.  
  
"That was so fun!" said Miles as they were walking down the corridor to the Gryffindor House before dinner.  
  
"I know," said Aimee. "Professor Starp is the best teacher so far!"  
  
"I wish I could go right back to Potions!" exclaimed Joe.  
  
"Me too," said Aimee as they climbed though the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
"Umm… I'll see you guy's at dinner," said Aimee hurrying up the stairs to the girls dormitory. "I have to do something!"  
  
"What?" said Joe and Miles together, but she had already disappeared up the stairs…  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this took a little while to post up but I have school ya know. Thanx to all the people who reviewed the first chapter. Let me say again that the next chapter will be posted soon I just have to do homework people! And PLEASE REVIEW!!! It actually helps me write (to come to think of it). 


	3. ...

Miles Potter  
  
  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
  
  
AS Miles and Joe sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall they looked for Aimee. She wasn't there though. I wonder where she is though Miles. The hasn't been anything she's ever kept for me at least. Why did she act so funny after Potions.  
  
"Joe," Miles asked. "Where do you think Aimee is!?"  
  
"I dunno, I was thinking the same thing." Just the Aimee burst into the Great Hall panting.  
  
"Sorry I was late." She said breathless. "I ran all the way here."  
  
"Oh," said Joe and Miles.  
  
"But why were you acting so strange after Potions?" asked Miles.  
  
"Oh… it was nothing," she said.  
  
"Whatever," said Joe. Just then all of the owls flew in with parcels for everyone. Miles owl was a tawny owl called Cinnamon. She flew in with a package from his parents. He opened it immediately! His mum and dad had sent him some chocolate frogs, 50 galleons, and the invisibility cloak that his father had had in his years at Hogwarts.  
  
"What'd ya get?" asked Aimee as she saw Miles reading the card from his parents;  
  
Dear Miles,  
  
I hope you are having fun your first few days with Joe and Aimee. I sent you some chocolate frogs and some money just incase u need it. Dad sent u the cloak just as he promised and I hope u don't loose it.  
  
Love,  
  
Mum  
  
"Oh some chocolate frogs 50 galleons and the invisibility cloak! What about you?" asked Miles.  
  
"A card and some jellybeans." She replied.  
  
"And Joe what did you get?" asked Aimee and Miles together.  
  
"A new chess set and some of me mum's homemade fudge."  
  
"You're lucky," said Miles.  
  
"I know," said Joe in a teasing way. Dumbledore rang the bell and the house elves came out and served them all breakfast. They ate as fast as they could so they would have time to sent their parents an owl. After they all had finished they rushed quickly to the owlry. Cinnamon was there waiting to carry another message so Miles wrote quickly on a piece of parchment;  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
I have to get to Potions but thanks for the money, chocolate and cloak! And I'm doing fine. Aimee is acting a little strange but don't worry we're all fine.  
  
Miles  
  
He tied the parchment around Cinnamon's leg and sent her off. After Aimee and Joe were ready they ran down 3 flights of stairs to the dungeons for Potions with the Ravenclaws. Arrived just in time. Starp was taking attendance.  
  
"Last time we worked on the sleeping potion for the Gryffindors am I right?"  
  
"Yes," they all answered.  
  
"Good, good and the same of the Hufflepuffs, am I right?" he asked over his nose perched glasses.  
  
"Yes," they all muttered in return. He told all of them to take out their little bottles of sleeping potion and bring them up to his desk. They all walked up single file and put the contents on the desk in front of him.  
  
"Very good." He kept repeating until he got to Astrid Calomana's. She was a girl that never paid attention in class, and when I say never I mean, never!  
  
"What have we got here?" he said as Astrid produced the bottle from her robes.  
  
"I made myself," she said. "From scratch!"  
  
"Oh Astrid what have I told you about listening to my directions when I am speaking instead of laughing with Marie?!"  
  
"Nothing," she answered flatly.  
  
"Well Astrid I have told you before that that if you don't follow directions there are consequences!" he said sternly. "Now if it happens again… Dumbledore and detention! Got it?!"  
  
"No," she said stubbornly.  
  
"Ah!" he said shooing her away to her seat. She walked away smiling as usual when she handed in a bad paper or got into trouble. 


End file.
